omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Gran (The Singularity)
|-|Captain Gran= |-|Conqueror of the Eternals= |-|Alter Ego Conjurer= |-|Lord of Vermillion= |-|Guider to the Eternal Edge= Character Synopsis Gran 'is the main protagonist of the gacha JRPG known as Granblue Fantasy. Gran was born on the Island Zinkenstill and lived there a good portion of their live. He and his dragon friend Vyrn received a letter from his father asking him to come to the Island of the Astrals, Estalucia. Now he travels the skies with his flying lizard-like buddy, Vyrn, and the mysterious blue-haired girl who saved his life by linking it with her own, Lyria. He now serves as the captain of the crew that is aboard the Grandcypher. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 5-B '| '''4-B '| '''4-B, likely 3-A '''| '''3-A Verse: 'Granblue Fantasy '''Name: '''Gran, The Captain, Danchou-San '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''The Singularity, Skyfarer, The Commander, Chosen One '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Natural Powers + Class Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Skilled in many fields of physical combat, being capable of wresting, grappling, Kung Fu, and many military styles), Weapon Mastery (Capable of utilizing many variety of weapons, such as swords, axes, guns, staffs and even non-fighting objects like musical instruments or literal fishes), Elemental Manipulation (More specifically, control over the elements of Water, Ice, Fire Earth, Electricity, Light, and Darkness), Magic (Through The Wizard, Sorcerer, Hermit and Warlock Class. These classes utilize magic to it's most effective, however Gran has access to Magic in general), Energy Manipulation (Aether Blast and several other techniques achieved through channeling magic allows Gran to fire raw energy that's magical in nature), Statistics Amplication & Reduction (A variety of classes achieve this, however The Enhancer class set focuses on buffing the user and their party, in addition to debuffing opponents), Time Manipulation (Delay causes time to slow down for opponents, halting their attack and making them much slower), Gravity Manipulation (Gravity allows Gran to bind his opponents through intense gravitional forces), Life-Force Absorption (Drain focuses on sapping the very life essence of opponents, whether it be through basic attacks or outright using life absorbing abilities), Ki Manipulation (Fighters can utilize Ki, the inner energy emanated from one's self and project this force offensively. Also can use this for greater defense), Healing, Aura (Priests are skilled in the arte of restorting health to themselves or other partners. This extends to fully healing one's own self to casting an aura that dispells of demonic forces), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Clerics harness the power of light in order to direct it at opponents. This extends to also weakening and even destroying unholy forces), Ressurection (Bishops have the ability to revive fallen allys and even themselves if needed. This also extends to autoreviving passively, of which will happen, even if not casted), Poison Manipulation (Poison causes opponents to be inflicted with poisoning and gradually lose their health over time), Instinctive Reaction (Counter allows Fighters to react to attacks without even being aware), Mind Manipulation through Sound Manipulation Manipulation (Harpist can charm opponents and make them completely moved by the angelic melodies played by Gran), Sleep Manipulation (Capable of putting opponents to asleep through Superstar, which effects those who here it instantly), Subjective Reality (Elysian can manipulate and fade the borders between reality and delusion, making one the other and vice verse), Attack Absorption and Reflection (Holy Sabers can absorb and or reflect any attack projected by an opponent), Summoning (An expert in summoning creatures, of which he can do for offensive and defensive purposes), Willpower Manipulation (Melodies sang by Harpist Class can reduce an opponent's will to fight and also make them docile), Power Nullification (Many classes allow for Gran to nullify passive aliments, both negative and positive in nature), Acausality (Singularity; Described in the opening as a "Singularity" to the word and this is also reinforced by the fact Magisa, when viewing their past and future, couldn't perceive any due to Gran lacking one), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Has no issues interacting with The Primals or attacking living souls, such as will-o'-the-wisps), Conceptual Manipulation, Negation (Can interact with, attack and even destroy Primals completely; Primals exist as concepts and can't die conventionally, yet Gran can slay them unlike other regular beigns), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his attacks hitting more accurately, in addition to the chances of them dropping a rare item for him to collect), Smoke Manipulation (Able to produce smokescreens that conseal their presence from opponents), Perception Manipulation (Through Blind and many other abilities that make opponents only focus on Gran), Creation (Capable of manifesting any of the ten Revenant Weapons and even all of them from thin air, can fully utilize their power and command them for offensive purposes simply via gestures; While Conqueror of the Eternals's Revenant Weapons has blue glows and creates strong impact effects, Guider to the Eternal Edge's incarnations has purple glows and create powerful explosions upon impact, implied to be far stronger than the weapons's original awakened state), Electricity Manipulation (Emits electricity naturally and can also project it), Teleportation (Gran can teleport a short distance to position himself for Reginleiv: Azimuth and Reginleiv: Zenith), Body Puppetry (Can make an ally copy their exact moves), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of altering the emotions of his opponents or allies), Transmutation (Can turn beings into other objects), Barrier Creation (Can construct barriers that can take limited damage before fading away), Invulnerability (Temporarily becomes invulernable through several skills) |-|Weapons + Summon Abilities=Space-Time Manipulation (Weapons such as The Two-Crown Bow can fire through space and time, even being able to place holes in them. Colossus Blade Omega also allows Gran to cut through and pierce Space-Time), Void Manipulation (Abyss Gaze and Tiamat Bolt Prime both are capable of reducing those who are struck by it to nothingness), Law Manipulation (Hellion Gauntlet, Demonic Longstaff and it's follow ups allow Gran to manipulate the laws of creation in favor of his own, whilst also defying established laws that govern reality), Absolute Zero Ice (Dante Alighieri and Xeno Glacial Dream Staff both are capable of spreading ice that is Absolute Zero in nature), Morality Manipulation (Many weapons such as Sol Flamma, True Phantom Demon Blade and many other Xeno Weapons can destroy the evil and sin present within one's own soul), Dream Manipulation (Xeno Conviction Flashspear is stated to be capable of piercing throuhg dreams and reality), Attack Negation (Xeno Phantom Demon Blade can completely negate one's ability to heal or regenerate; This extends up to Mid-Godly, as it can effect The Primals), Darkness Manipulation (Scythe of Belial allows one to imbue and control the darkness left over from Belial), Fate Manipulation (The Dagger of Bahamut Nova can sever the fates of opponents, cosigning their existence to the void), Madness Manipulation (Harp of Bahamut Nova drives those who here it mad and makes them go insane), Matter Manipulation (Fist of Bahamut Nova can atomically destroy opponents), Animal Manipulation (Can manipulate fish to attack their opponents with Albacore Blade), Matter Manipulation (Capable of punching down opponents down to their atoms), Death Manipulation (Capable of causing instant death with Aluminum Bat), Reality Warping (Faust is capable of altering reality to alter what is truth and was is false. In addition, can alter the environment to his will and create bizerre occurences), Probability Manipulation (The Storyteller increases the probability of Gran hitting his opponent by 100%, even stating that one can never miss through this weapon. In addition, Original Sin causes those who are hit with it to experience supernatural misfortune), Adaptation (Guardian's Xiphos allows Gran to adapt and fight in any environment or battlefield), Enhanced Barrier Creation (Ecke Sachs passively projects the user from attaks through it's seven inlaid jewels), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (Capable of transforming the environment with life energy, even being able to allow plants to grow with mere swings), Absorption (Capable of consuming hearts of others; In reference to the soul and mind), BFR (Can send people to The Stars, The Void and many other places), Explosion Manipulation (Through Bombs) Through Summons, The Captain gains Disease Manipulation , Soul Manipulation , Fate Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Chaos Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Purification, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Sealing, Telepathy, Madness Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4 and 5), Necromancy, Duplication, Vibration Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Plant Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Weapon Creation, Blood Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Portal Creation, Creation, Chain Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Information Analysis, Petrification, Causality Manipulation and Power Mimicry |-|Resistances=Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Capable of fighting in places with extreme heat), Madness Manipulation (Resisted the madness-inducing effects of Marduks awakening), Telepathy (Resists Marduk talking directly to his head to make him mad), Memory Manipulation (Able to resist Magus erasing his memory to an extent), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Able to resist Bahamut's atomization aura), Precognition (His future can't be seen by any means), Petrification (Medusa commented during the raid how he escaped her eyes), Fate Manipulation (Singularity can change their own and the world's future, rending pre-established fate null), Death Manipulation (Capable of wielding Sword of Pallas without taking his own life as a result), Corruption (Capable of wielding Seraphic Weapons without turning into something else), Power Nullification (Some of his status effects can't be removed by any means), Corrosion Inducement (Capable of wielding Phantasmas without having his soul and body corroded upon use), Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Poison Manipulation (Has debuff resistance due to her job such as Paladin and Chaos Ruler, which has all of these effects) 'Destructive Ability: Small Planet Level '(Fought against the likes of Tiamat, who's capable of creating storms of this magnitude on a daily basis. Also can fend off other Primals, such as Ifrit and Cocytus, who both possess the ability to destroy the planet through burning and freezing the world) | 'Solar System Level '(Was a fundamental part in the defeat of Shiva, Medusa and other Omega Primals. The aforementioned Shiva is stated to be able to reduce the entirety of Sky Realm to ashes with amoral eye and Medusa is cited by Athens as a threat to The Sky Realm, of which possess a earth-sun distance) | '''Solar System Level, likely Universe Level '(Became comparable in power to The Archangels can could even defeat Base Sandalphon, whom of which are laughably superior to The Primals and anything within The Sky Realm. Weapons forged of The Primarchs are stated to be capable of destroying "All of Creation" and "The Skies", all of which is in reference to The Astral Realm,which is cited as being an entire dimension) | '''Universe Level '(Capable of fighting Bahamut Nova, who's weapons alone are capable of destroying the entire universe and Bahamut is superior to The Primarchs to the same degree they are The Primals. Superior to Inchoate World,who is capable of creating a Big Bang) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of fighting on par with the users of Light Weapons and Spells, of which derive their source of power from the sunlight that exists in Sky Realm) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with Primals such as Shiva, who's eyes are capable of atomizing the entirety of Sky Realm in a short time frame. Likely on par with Primals such as Hekatonkheir, who's bio states that he's capable of lighting up the entire universe) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Capable of fighting off Sandalphon and The Archangels, whom of which vastly exceed The Primals and anything of The Sky Realm), possibly 'Immeasurable '(Absolutely no weapon of The Sky Realm would be able to stop them, making them superior to weapons that can fire through space and time, of which they also could react to) | '''Masssively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable '(Superior to The Archangels by extensive amount. Ultimate Bahamut who can throw countless stars far from outer space and The Moon can fly so fast that he sees distant stars as mere blurs) 'Lifting Ability: Class K '(Should be on par with Colossus, who can lift this much by their size alone) | '''Class K '(Has gained much stronger power than before) | 'Class K '(Superior than all previous forms) | '''Class K, likely Stellar '(Scaling off The Archangels, who shouldn't be too far beyond others of The Astral Plane, that can create and move stars) | '''Stellar '(Ultimate Bahamut who can throw countless stars with their power alone) 'Striking Ability: Small Planet Class '(Can harm base Tiamat, who can generate this much power when causing storms) | 'Solar System Class '(Can fight against the stronger Primals, whom of which can destroy The Sky Realm, which is big enough to house a earth-sun distance) | '''Solar System Class, likely Universal (Superior to The Primals and became much stronger than his past self) | Universal '(Can harm Bahamut, who's weapons alone can destroy the entire universe) 'Durability: Small Planet Level '| '''Solar System Level '| '''Solar System Level, likely Universal '| '''Universal ' 'Stamina: Very High '(Has no issues fighting against hordes of enemies back to back. Capable of traveling for days without the need to rest or even sleep) 'Range: '''Extended melee range with weapons, tens of meters with magic, bows, and guns, At least kilometers, up to '''Stellar '''with summons. 'Intelligence: Very High '(Gran is considered a great and compotent leader, being able to lead many units into battle and come out on top throuhg his sheer skill as a captain. Capable of wielding any weapon in Granblue Fantasy, being able to utilize them to their full extent upon getting hands on them. Capable of outsmarting beings as smart as Astrals and Primarchs) '''Weaknesses: '''Has a life link with Lyria by life force and would any of them die, so would the other, in addition, he'd lose the ability to summon. His elemental weakness can change depending on the weapon he wields '''Versions: Early-Game Gran '| 'Chapter 40+ (Time-Skip) '| '''What Makes the Sky Blue | Post-Arcarum Other Attributes List of Equipment: ''' There are countless weapons The Captain can utilize in combat (Too much to be listed; See Note for further details), the full list can be found here . This gallery are some of the notable weapons Gran has in his arsenal Ain Soph.png|Ain Soph; This mystical, glowing sword was created using the supreme primarch's power. It is a manifestation of his vow to protect the unprotected, with a turquoise hue as pure as the endless sky, liken to a sea of dreams.|link=https://gbf.wiki/Ain_Soph Albacore Blade.png|Albacore Blade; This sabre was inspired by the giant fish that the island peoples are so in awe of. Yudhisthira Islanders regard this strange-looking blade as a lucky charm.|link=https://gbf.wiki/Albacore_Blade Aluminum Bat.png|Aluminum Bat; This gleaming implement of destruction resonates with the howling thirst of its wielder's soul. It fits easily into the hands of those who have strayed from the beaten path, as if sensing a kindred spirit. In battle, there is no surer ally.|link=https://gbf.wiki/Aluminum_Bat Ushumgal.png|Ushumgal; Red as the flames of passion, this blade was tempered with memories of ancient sin. It can set its wielder's soul ablaze with fury and reduce all of creation to ash in a single swing.|link=https://gbf.wiki/Ushumgal True Phantom Demon Blade.png|True Phantom Demon Blade; The true form of the blade whose very name shakes the skies with terror. Within it rests the power to banish evil incorporeal. What being could have forged such a weapon? Alas, there are none who know—or at least, none among the living.|link=https://gbf.wiki/True_Phantom_Demon_Blade Sword of Renunciation.png|Sword of Renunciation; Power brings destruction, self-determination breeds loathing, and calamity answers prayer. Heaven's blessed light banishes even the deepest darkness, and imparts eternal duty amidst the nothingness that stands against the laws of god.|link=https://gbf.wiki/Sword_of_Renunciation '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Class System: 'The Captain is capable of utilizing many classes in Granblue Fantast. This includes the likes of The Warrior Class, Knight Class, Priest Class, Wizard Class, Thief Class, Enhancer Class and countless others, of which can be found here *'Full Arsenal: Captain empowers himself for the next attack, triggering the special attack of their weapon *'Rage:' Captain strengthens himself and the people around them *'Armor Break:' Through a swift strike Captain damages the defence of their foes directly *'Brave Soul:' By steadying their body, Captain strengthens their body further, getting stronger the better their body condition is. *'Rampage:' Captain raises the fury of their attacks, raising their speed and allowing him to attack more often in the same span of time he would have needed for a single attack. *'Power Raise:' Captain enhances their attacks for a more devastating attack against weaknesses. *'Phalanx:' Captain creates a protective field around them and their party, stopping a big part of the damage. *'Overdrive Surge:' Captain swiftly attacks an opponent, dealing more damage if said opponent is in an agitated status *'Centurion:' Captain reduces the attack strength of their opponent and nullifies the next incoming attack *'Reflection:' Captain enhances himself to reflect a quarter of all the damage he receives back to their opponent *'Tetsudo:' Captain enhances their defence continually *'Guardian:' Captain enhances their defence further and takes a taunting stance, forcing the enemy to focus on him *'Hardend Shield:' Captain strikes the enemy with their Spartan Shield, giving them a strength boost while the enemy suffers from reduced stats and getting their ability delayed for a short moment *'Panacea:' Captain restores a large amount of health for themself and their allies *'Grace:' Captain blesses their party to raise their own and allies defences *'Clarity:' Captain cures themself and all allies from status ailments such as petrification, paralyzes etc *'Blessing:' Captain attacks their enemies with holy light, dealing light damage *'Revive:' Captain revives a party member from the dead *'Dispel:' Captain dispels positive effects from their opponents *'Veil:' Captain creates a veil that preemptively dispels all ailments that befalls them *'White Wall:' Captain creates a barrier that protects them until it breaks *'Aether Blast:' Captain cast a magic bolt that adapts to Captains current element *'Fire:' Captain cast a fire spell, dealing fire damage *'Ice:' Captain cast an ice spell, dealing ice damage *'Blind:' Captain inflicts blindness onto their opponent *'Venom:' Captain poisons their opponents, dealing additional elemental damage *'Laser Focus:' Captain raises their concentration, sacrificing a small amount of defence but raising their magical power *'Bounce:' Captain deals elemental damage that is amplified by opponents buffs and debuffs *'Choke:' Captain enhances their attacks, turning them into Area attacks *'Dark Haze:' Reduces the physical stats of their opponent, while further poisoning and blinding them *'Aether Bane:' Inflicts the Aether Bane status onto their opponent, raising the Aether Blast damage against them *'Chaser:' Captain enchants theirs and all allies weapons to deal bonus elemental damage with every strike And many other abilities that can be found here Extra Info: '''Due to how extensive Granblue Fantasy's options for The Captain is, many things have to be left out to not cluster up the profile Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Messiahs Category:Anime Category:Martial Artist Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Musicians Category:Weapons Master Category:Wizards Category:Priests Category:Thieves Category:Dancer Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Assassins Category:Mechanics Category:Doctors Category:Ninja Category:Samurai Category:Soldiers Category:Beserkers Category:Wrestlers Category:Alchemists Category:Time Traveler Category:Swordsmen Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Gun Users Category:Staff Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Benders Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Ki Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Sound Users Category:Negation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Death Users Category:Plant Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bomb Users Category:BFR Users Category:Illusionist Category:Memory Users Category:Heat Users Category:Purification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Chaos Users Category:Chain Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Magma Users Category:Blood Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Sealers Category:Adaption Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3